beauty vs love
by fitzy boom
Summary: stella meets a new girl at alfea and thinks shes pretty cool. but what happens when the girl take brandon away from her without even knowing XXread pleaseXX
1. back to basics

**Part.1-back to basics**

It was a new year at alfea. So of course all the girls were happy to see each other. And also the boys too, but Stella liked to see everyone that was new coming to alfea first

"ohh look at all the new girls" Stella said waving at people she didn't know.

"yeah I think its pretty cool too see new people" Bloom said as Stella was smiling and waving.

As Stella was waving, a blonde haired girl wearing circleish white sunglasses caught her eye. The girl seemed to have everything designer and looked royal.

"that girl, she looks familiar" Stella said as she stopped smiling and waving

"really, I don't notice her" Bloom said

"oh well I do, she reminds me of someone I knew" Stella said with a weird face

"oh look there's flora finally!" bloom said running up to flora and giving her a hug

Flora was carrying a beautiful flower that looked odd.

"what's that?" bloom asked helping flora with her bags

"it's a new plant I discovered this summer" she said walking in towards alfeas doors.

"oh, cool hey Stella im going to go inside to help flora" bloom said walking away

"umm yeah ok, bye" Stella said.

Stella seemed curious to find out who the girl was. She wanted to know everything. Even her powers. So that's exactly what she did. Stella sneaked up behind the bush as the girl was giving her information to ms.faragonda

"im princess Paris of flames" she said handing over her registrations

"oh ok nice to see the next heirs of flames come to alfea, your mother came here too" faragonda said as Paris smiled

Paris walked inside and Stella followed her up the stairs to a familiar dorm room…laylas. Paris set her things down on the separate bed and started to put away her stuff. Stella was watching her threw the door crack. Then Paris opened up the door and Stella fell back. She felt so embarrassed.

"oh umm im uhh sorry" Stella said getting up from the floor

"oh it's ok" Paris helped her up the floor and introduced her self.

"im Paris" she said shaking Stella's hand.

"im Stella of solaria" she said wiping dirt off herself


	2. im the heirs

**Part.2-im the heirs**

Stella and Paris introduced themselves and seemed to be pretty close so Stella invited her for coffee

"so what planet are you from?" Stella asked already knowing it but wanted to start up a conversation

"im from flames im the princess and heirs" Paris said sipping her coffee

"really? Cool" Stella said

"yeah my dad owns some hotel place around the realms" she said careless

"cool, well there's also another school but its for boys only" Stella said to Paris

"cool take me there soon" Paris said pulling out her lip gloss

"sure lets go now" Stella said excited knowing she'd see Brandon

Stella and Paris went over to red fountain and looked around while Stella was showing her all the stuff. Then Paris saw the most cutest boy on earth, but he was taken (like if she cares)

"oh Paris this is Brandon, my snookums." Stella said as she hugged him

"hey" Brandon said to Paris

"oh umm hi" Paris said with a flirty look on her face

"well he's got to get going but you'll see a lot of him" Stella said kissing him goodbye

Paris knew she'd be seeing a lot more of him, maybe more than she excepted. But for now she had to control her self. Stella pulled on her hand and showed her the rest of the boys.

"well this is sky, riven, Timmy and helia." She said

"oh hi" Paris said.

She seemed more interested in Brandon then the others.

"so Paris, where are you from?" sky asked

"oh im from flames im the princess and heirs of a hotel chain around the realms" she said with proudness and while looking into her beauty mirror

"cool" sky said

Stella stayed talking with the boys and Paris got bored.

"hey umm Stella im going to go uhh walk around for a while you know" Paris said walking out of the room

Paris went around red fountain trying to see if she saw Brandon again but no sign of him until she bumped into him by accident.

"oh im sorry" she said getting up and noticing it was him she bumped into

"oh its ok, hey your Paris the girl with Stella

"yeah that's me, I just got bored so im walking around" Paris said as she starred into his eyes

"well im here if you need a tour or something" Brandon said trying to be polite

"oh well I guess I can use one" Paris said

She felt happy, she got him, well at least alone to herself walking around the quiet halls of red fountain. They talked endlessly about random things. She was flirting with him and so was Brandon. He had a girlfriend but it seemed like he didn't care, and of course she didn't either.


	3. tempting

**Part.3-its tempting but I…**

While Paris and Brandon were walking alone in the hall, Things sparked up a little.

"so I love your hair" Paris said starring deeply into his eyes

"thanks I love your eyes" Brandon said blushing

Back where Stella was with the guys,

"hey well im going to go show Paris around the mall ok" Stella said as she waved bye to everyone and went around the school looking for her.

Back where Paris and Brandon where, they kept flirting.

"so how is it being an heirs" Brandon asked

"its normal, I get anything I want, plus…im a princess so its double" Paris said as she stopped to sit down with Brandon.

"cool, im just a squire so its normal for me to help the prince and other stuff" Brandon said depressed

"you don't look like a squire to me, you actually had me thinking you're a prince. " Paris said holding his hand on her lap.

"really…wow Stella never told me this!" Brandon said feeling a bit better.

"yeah, well I guess Stella must be looking for me so ill be heading back, see you soon"

Paris kissed him on the cheek which made him blush a lot. She smiled back and waved, then ran off to find Stella. Brandon felt so happy he could barley speak. But he was wondering, does he have more than a little crush on Paris?

"hey Paris, well lets leave this junk place lets go see the mall" Stella said happy and excited

"umm ok that's cool" Paris said following Stella out the front gates

Paris left knowing that she had Brandon in the palm of her hands. Like every other boy she had in her life time, but what she had to keep a look out for was Stella. She had a perfect idea in mind


	4. perfect plan

**Part.4**-perfect plan

Paris and Stella went to the mall. Paris wasn't really paying any attention at all to Stella, she was thinking of a perfect plan. Then…it hit her!

"hey umm, Stella?" Paris asked with a gleam in her blue eyes

"yeah" Stella said looking at a cute boutique

"well I have umm a ticket for this beautiful couture spa back at my home and well I was wondering…would you like to have them, it's a week off from all this stress" Paris said

"oh well don't you want them?" Stella said asking back

"umm no I've had enough with spas here I want you to have them, now go back and get packing" Paris said

Paris and Stella both headed back to alfea and Paris made sure she was gone…for a long time.

"ok well have fun Stella" Paris said shoving her bags outside ad calling the cab

"ok bye…thanks a lot Paris ill pay you back" Stella yelled as the cab drove away

Paris didn't really need any payback, cause with Brandon she had everything she wanted…at least for now. She headed inside to find bloom looking around.

"hey where'd Stella go?" bloom questioned

"oh I gave her my tickets to a spa because umm…I was thankful for her showing me around" Paris thought of something quick to cover up the real reason

"ohh how sweet, well ok see you around" bloom said walking out the dorm and downstairs

Paris changed outfits and went over to red fountain…she had an awesome thing in mind


	5. no one will know

**Part.5-no one will know**

Paris had on a silky red sparkling dress, with pumps in dark red. Her blonde hair was wavy and with volume, she wore her famous white circle type of sunglasses. She decided to transport her self to red fountain and call Brandon.

"hey Brandon it's Paris" she said waiting outside of red fountain

"oh hey" he said

"well umm I was wondering, you want to like hang out or something" she said flirtatious

"yeah, I'll pick you up?" he said questioning

"nah im down here" Paris said taking a seat on a white flowered seat

"ok I'll be down" he said hanging up

Paris had her normal glare. Like everyone that knows her says 'she gets what she wants…always!'. After 5 minutes she saw Brandon come down the stairs and she got up and went to kiss him on the cheek.

"hey finally" Paris said giggling

"yeah, wait where's Stella?" Brandon said looking around

"oh she went on vacation" Paris said again with the gleam

"oh cool, well I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner?" Brandon said blushing

"oh I'd love to" Brandon got on his levabike and the both went off the shops in magix

They stopped at a French restaurant and Brandon and Paris was lead to a private section that looked very romantic. It was surrounded by a cloth and the floor was velvet red with little heart confetti everywhere. There were heart shaped pillows even.

"wow this is hot" Paris said sitting next to him

"umm yeah I didn't expect this" Brandon said weirdly

"well…" Paris said snuggling up to him

Brandon back off and scooted over, Paris got angry but just ignored it.

"um Brandon, Stella's not around. no one is. Don't be afraid" Paris said getting closer to him

"yeah but, im sorry I have Stella" Brandon said

"I know that…but you don't really love her do you?" Paris said demanding

"well…" Brandon paused

"then…leave her, she has no sense of style anyways" Paris said looking deeply into his eyes. He was mesmerized…better yet fell into a deep spell.


End file.
